1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally drawn to impact tools such as hammers and more particularly to impact tools such as die beaters or babbits used in the tool and die industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact devices used in the tool and die industry are known as die beaters or babbits and comprise a solid bar approximately twelve inches long and three inches in diameter made from material softer than the die material on which it is impacted. Since most dies are made from 1020 steel, the usual materials for these bars are zinc, lead or steel since these materials are softer than 1020 steel but still have a high density and provide the needed weight for a driving force sufficient to open the die.
Since certain dies are made from softer materials than 1020 steel such as aluminum or even wood, other materials are needed for the impact bars. These materials include rubber, plastic and even canvas or rawhide covers for the impact surfaces of the die beaters.
The die beater is commonly used to take the die set apart and put it together. Hitting the die causes it to slide in and out and also to press fit different items in place. Hitting parts around is needed to true up or position them in correct places and to set up and dismantle projects. In all applications it is important not to mar or damage the item being hit, thus the use of soft beaters is required.
In any event, whatever the material is used for the die beater, using same is neither safe, practical nor easy. Anyone who has used this tool for any length of time has smashed his/her hand or fingers more than once. When the hand slips up or down on the bar a cut upon one's hand from the inaccurate hit to the item being worked on results. Hitting the bar with a hammer may cause one to miss the bar top causing a scrape of the hand holding the bar. Also, setting the round bar down on a bench or other working surface may cause the bar to roll off causing injury or damage.
There are no die beaters which provide a shield for the hand holding the beater nor any firm grip for same. Also, if a different softer material is needed for a particular die a different die beater is required.
Replaceable hammer ends are known and they are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 850,024 and 3,019,827 but there is no teachings therein on how this could be adapted to a die beater.
Hand grips for hammer handles are also known and one such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,388. However, there is no teaching therein on how this could be adapted to a die beater so that either end of same could be used as an impact surface.
There is no teachings in the known prior art which would disclose a die beater having a hand shield to protect it from impact on the ends and which would provide a firm hand hold in the middle of the beater allowing a grasp with either hand as well as providing replaceable impact heads to both sides and having means for preventing the die beater from rolling off flat surfaces.